Naruhina - Uma História Diferente
by FallenHero721
Summary: Naruto e Hinata poderosos e Jinchuurikis.


Essa fanfic está postada também no Spirit Fanfic, lá ja tem sete capitulo.

Boa leitura!

 **Konohagakure no Sato, 2h00.**

A madrugada era fria, os traços de neblina ocultava as, poucas, luzes dos portes. Em toda a vila, as trevas reinavam. A única língua falada era a morte. A destruíção. Monstros circulavam fazendo o que quisessem. Mas, não eram monstros medonhos e horripilantes, não, eram monstros que durante o dia se vestem respeitosamente e à noite mudam de tal forma que espacam crianças em becos e agem como se estivessem fazendo algo bom.

 _Verdadeiros lobos em pele de cordeiro._ Divagou a figura encapuzada, pulando, habilmente, nos telhados de casa em casa.

 _Tão silêncioso quanto um ANBU._ Quase teve vontade de rir ao pensar que antigamente não conseguia nem chegar perto de uma criança sem fazer ruídos. Mas deixaria para rir depois. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. A figura tornou-se um borrão.

_XXXX_

Meia hora depois de tanto correr, o desconhecido parou em frente de uma floresta cercada. 'Densa e sombria', seria como caracterizaria a Quadragésima Quarta Zona de Treinamento.

Vulgarmente conhecida com Floresta da Morte.

O lugar qua foi seu refúgio quando queria fugir dos olhos de desprezo e de ódio.

Uma risada amarga escapou dos lábios do encapuzado, segundos antes dele pular as grades e se embrenhar na temida floresta.

 **Meia hora depois**

Correu por metros. Pulando pelos galhos das árvores, perdido em pensamento sobre o seu passado.

Apesar de tudo que passou, ele tentava esquecer. Tentava de verdade. Mas, qual é, ele era um ser humano, não era perfeito.

Tentava esquecer as noites que passou chorando. Os olhas de desprezo. O ódio. A solidão.

Tentava esquecer para não ser consumido. Consumido pela escuridão. A sua escuridão.

Mesmo distraído, conseguiu escapar do ataque de duas centopéias. Os invertebrados eram esguios, de cabeça e patas vermelhas e corpo de um negro-azulado. Ambas haviam atacados de direções opostas, mas o desconhecido executou um mortal para trás.

Uma das criaturas ergueu parte do corpo, quase como se fosse uma cobra e revelou o ventre escarlate; e, então, labaredas rubras se ascenderam sobre o corpo da centopéia, para se tonarem chamas.

Bem, merda, pensou, nada supreso. Já estava acustumado com as bizarrices dequele lugar, de qualquer forma.

Elas atacaram em uma sincronia irritante. Obviamente, sabiam trabalhar juntas.

O desconhecido apenas desviava. Descontente por já estar atrasado, estendeu o braço para o lado e ali um matelo de tamanho desprorcional ao se corpo se materializou. A ferramenta com cabo vermelho e na extremidade uma peça de metal com uma superfície lisa, com um gume de um dos lados e, no outro, era plana.

Irritado atacou uma das centopéias, decepando a cabeça de uma e esmagando a de outra.

Sentiu presenças ao seu redor. Sabia o que eram. Mais incetos. Preparados para dar o bote.

Mas, isso não irá acontecer.

Guardou o martelo no selo de armazenamento em seu pulso e desapareceu, se tornando um borrão.

Uma hora depois, avistou uma clarera: o ponto de encontro. No local, uma pequena figura aguardava.

Sorriu, mesmo por debaixo do capuz.

"Atrasado como sempre, Naruto-kun." A menor falou, a voz doce com diversão evidente. Desceu o capuz revelando um rosto de 11-12 anos, cabelos azul-petróleo, pele branca e delicada e sua carecterística mais marcante: os olhos perolados. Hyuuga Hinata, usuária do Byakugan e Jinchuuriki da Nibi no Nekomata (Gato Fantasma de Duas-Caudas).

"E você pontual, como sempre, aliais." Abaixou o capuz revelando o rosto sorridente de um garoto loiro de 12 anos, olhos azuis, pele bronzeada e três riscos de cada lado do rosto, como bigodes de raposa. Uzumaki Naruto é o seu nome, Jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Kitsune (Raposa de Nove-Caudas). "Desculpe o atraso. Tive uns imprevistos." Disse com uma careta cômica, o que fez Hyuuga rir.

"Sem problemas, amor." Falou doce. "Mas, temos uma missão a cumprir." A seriedade dela não condizia com a idade.

"O que você descobriu?"

"Há algumas horas atrás, o Hokage-sama chamou três ninjas para irem para sua sala. Lá ele disse que elas iriam ter que capturar um dos capachos de Orochimaru, vivo, para ser interrogado. Existe um rumor de que eles estão perto da fronteira do Hi no Kuni (País do Fogo). Precisamos chegar no subordinado do Sannin antes delas." Ela respondeu.

Naruto olhou para ela, orgulhoso. Dos dois, ela era a melhor espiã, conseguindo ocultar a presença, à ponto do inimigo só perceber quando já é tarde de mais. Ela conseguia ser sutil e sorrateira.

Como um gato.

Ás vezes se pegava perguntando-se se a personalidade felina da Gata Bijuu não vazava pelo selo.

"Quem foi enviada para fazer isso?" Indagou, curioso.

"Uzuki Yugao, especialista em Kenjutsu (Técnica com Espadas); Inuzuka Hana, rastreadora nata; e Mitarashi Anko, especializada em tortura e interrogatório." A resposta veio rápida.

"Vamos Hina. Temos que espancar alguns vilões. Deixou um Kage Bunshin (Clone das Sombras) no seu lugar?"

A garota confirmou, colocando uma máscara azul de porcelana, dividida em dois lados, na direita: a metade da imagem de um pássaro, e na esquerda: a metade da imagem de um gato. Álem de desenhos de chamas tribais ao redor do objeto, na cor branca. Havia também, um pequeno furinho na parte do nariz e da boca, e o buraco dos olhos. Por fim, subiu o capuz.

Olhou para o lado bem à tempo de ver o Uzumaki calar uma máscara negra de porcelana. Assim como a da namorada, dividida em dois animais, no lado direito: uma raposa; e do lado esquerdo: um lobo como se estivesse rosnando. Desenhos de chamas tribais vermelhas enfeitavam-na. Assim como na outra, havia um pequeno furinho na parte do nariz e da boca, e o buraco para os olhos, por último o capuz, cobrindo os fios loiros.

"Está pronta, Kaya-chan?" Naruto perguntou divertido.

"Sim, Menma-kun." Respondeu no mesmo tom.

"Você sabe o que significa essa missão, não sabe?" O tom dele foi sério.

"Sei. Se acharmos o Orochimaru, vamos acabar achando a Akatsuki, mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"E então finalmente destruíremos a Akatsuki." A sentença foi pronúnciada de forma dura.

Desapareceram deixando para trás uma nuvem de poeira.

Surgiram já fora de Konoha, correndo e pulando de árvore em árvore.

Iriam descobrir tudo sobre o Sannin e acabar com essa mancha negra da sua vila.


End file.
